


Equius sadstuck

by Pkhornydisease



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Nepeta dies, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkhornydisease/pseuds/Pkhornydisease
Summary: Nep dies and eq just goes crazy
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak
Kudos: 9





	Equius sadstuck

**Author's Note:**

> Lol

"Come on Equius! You can't seriously be thinking about going!"  
Nepeta says worryingly at her moirail  
"I must, Nepeta. The highblood has gone mad and the mutant has-" his lip quivered slightly  
"ordered me to calm him down"  
Equius is shaking ever so slightly. Trying to hide it from Nepeta. He doesn't know why. But he's scared. He has no idea what or why Gamzee has become what he is now. Karkat wasn't necessarily specific. But he seemed Frantic.

"Don't call him that! Karkitty is really sensitive about his blood color! And calling him names isn't going to help!" Nepeta gives off a pouty angry face, crossing her arms and slightly arching her back  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Equius does a halfassed frown back, and starts to walk out. Not wanting to converse with Nepeta on the matter anymore

"Equius what the fuck!" Nepeta yells, hoping to get Equius' attention. Since he absolutely hates any dirty language at all, it works of course and Equius turns around  
"You will NOT use that fowl language Nepeta, I am go-" Nepeta uncrosses her arms and crosses to Equius  
"No! Equius, you stopped me from flarping with my friends! Then you make me stay here while you go off and mess with Gamzee and make me stay here! So what the fuck!"  
Equius begins to sweat  
"You will stop now" he says  
"NO! Equius I am DONE with this! Please just stay here and stay with me. Equius please I" her eyes begin to swell with tears, not exactly spilling  
"Some crazy SHIT has been going on and Gamzee seems dangerous. Please just stay here with me." She walks toward Equius and hugs him  
"Please Equius, I-I've been so scared ever since this stupid game. Just stay here"

Equius stops for a second, letting Nepeta hug and cry into his tank top. After about a minute Equius calms down, releasing his high and mighty posture and says  
"Fine." And pushes her away, sitting down on the floor.  
"What shall we do now? Nepeta is surprised by the sudden compliance, she can't believe that worked! Nepeta she wipes away her tears and latches on to her Meowrail. Equius seems angry bur eventually also hugs Nepeta. They hang out for a bit before passing out together on the floor. Both in eachothers arms

At around midnight, Nepeta perks her ears up. She's still with Equius, though still asleep. He still has a tight grip on the kitty, but since she's a kitty, she's good at slipping out of grumpy blueblood's grip! She slips out without waking her Meowrail and sneaks around, she doesn't know what this Gamzee thing is or what's happening. But her curiosity piqued her interest. She goes on a great adventure! And by great, I mean grate. She explores through the vents of the old rock until finding another grate to look through, what's that? Grubsauce? Someone spilled their grubsauce! 

Through the vent is transportalizer, a can of Faygo, and a clown face written on the walls with said grubsauce, "oh!" Nepeta thinks to herself. "Gamzee must've made a mess that silly clown! The grub sauce is a Jade green, kinda like Kanaya's blood! You've never had this flavor though, you'll have to ask Karkitty for some in the morning!".  
Nepeta continues to move through the vents, if the problem with Gamzee is that he's been making a mess then she'll probably feel awfully silly for getting mad at Equius!  
After a bit of crawling, she finds another grate. Looking through she sees...

Oh, oh god.  
It's Gamzee, the Jade blood runs down the walls of this room too, Nepeta now knows it's blood. Because of the body disposed just to the right of Gamzee, him laughing and yelling at himself.  
"I'll show them,  
I'LL MOTHERFUCKING SHOW THEM" he says to himself. Over and over again. Kanaya is dead. Her body is almost unrecognizable, only can be told apart from everyone by her horns, her extreme fashion sense, and of course the horrific amount of blood coming from her chest cavity and smeared on the walls.

This overwhelms Nepeta for a moment, she can only sit there. Not daring to make a move or sound, she can only think about poor Kanaya, she almost doesn't believe that Kan is dead! It was only yesterday that they were hanging out! Talking about the events of Sgrub and how weirdly estatic Karkat is about the whole thing


End file.
